Cinderella
Cinderella Cinderella is a protagonist from 1950 animated film Cinderella. The Disney version of the character was based on the French version of the tale by Charles Perrault in Histoires ou Contes du Temps Passé. She is an official Disney Princess. In the story Cinderella is the third Disney Princess to appear. Kilala comes into her world during the events of "Cinderella". Cinderella is portrayed as an optimist. Although she is constantly being abused by her stepmother and stepsisters, she tells Kilala that she continues to endure it because she believes that she will find happiness one day. In addition, she is shown to be incredibly elegant, and teaches Kilala the proper etiquette of being a princess. After Kilala retrieves the tiara, the Fairy Godmother gives her a diamond that was from Cinderella. Personality Cinderella is initially made a servant in her home and is constantly derided by her evil stepmother Lady Tremaine and two stepsisters. Although she is abused and humiliated, she maintains hope through her dreams. She is faithful to the idea that someday her wishes of happiness will come true. When her evil stepsisters and stepmother prevent her from going to the ball, she is heartbroken and alone. However, her Fairy Godmother appears and restores hope. Cinderella is strong-willed and determined; when the invitation to the royal ball arrives, she does everything she can to persuade her stepmother that she has every right to attend. She is presented in the film as a sympathetic heroine, well-meaning, hard-working, and positive. Dress In the beginning of the film, Cinderella is a wearing a floor-length blue nightgown with her hair done in braids tied with blue hair ribbons. She puts on black slippers once she is out of bed. Later, Cinderella is wearing her servant clothes which consists a dark brown bodice with elbow-length aqua sleeves and a knee-length brown skirt. The outfit features a ripped white apron which the birds help tie around her waist. She also puts on black ballet flats, and her hair is tied in a ponytail with a blue hair ribbon. Cinderella then wears her mother's dress after her friends alter it for her: it is pink with white lace held up by light pink sashes and bows, a light pink ribbon tied in a bow at the bodice, and short oval-shaped sleeves. She also wears pink heels, turquoise beads, and white hair ribbon tied in a bow on top of her head. The stepsisters tear the dress apart when they accuse Cinderella for "stealing" their sash and beads. Cinderella runs into the garden and weeps. Her fairy godmother restores hope. Cinderella's torn dress becomes a shimmering light blue ball gown with a flapped overskirt and a decollete neckline. As well as her ball gown, Cinderella wears opera-length pale blue evening gloves, a pale blue headband tiara, diamond earrings, a black velvet choker necklace, and, of course, her pale blue glass slippers with pink hearts on them. At the end of the film, Cinderella is wearing a white wedding gown, along with a white tiara on a white Juliet cap with a long veil, short white gloves, a white choker necklace, and her glass slippers once again, at her marriage to Prince Charming. In the first sequel, Cinderella wears various outfits. At the beginning of Aim To Please, she wears a pink and white dress with a pink headband, white earrings, a black choker, and pale pink gloves, during her arrival to Prince Charming's castle. It is the same as her signature ball gown, but slightly different. When she is being tutored by Prudence, she is forced to wear a brown dress trimmed with light pink lace and ribbons, along with long cream-colored gloves and a beaded headdress. When out of the brown dress and in regular clothes, Cinderella wears her servant clothes from the first film, but they are different in color. The bodice is navy blue and the skirt is blue, as the sleeves are light blue. Her hair ribbon is also a darker shade of blue. At the banquet, she is wearing a sea-green evening gown with a black choker with three teardrop-shaped turquoise beads hanging from it, white gloves, a sea-green headband, green earrings, and dress shoes. Later, she is crowned by the king with a black tiara with aquamarines and amethysts encrusted into it. In Tall Tail Cinderella is seen in her blue outfit and at the fairgrounds, she wears a high-necked blue dress. At the festival, she wears a yellow dress trimmed in ruffles with a full skirt and short oval-shaped sleeves. In An Uncommon Romance, Cinderella wears her servant clothes from the first film, and at the ball, she wears her signature ball gown. In the second sequel, at the beginning of the movie, Cinderella wears a tan and cream dress with brown slippers. Then the fairy godmother changes her dress into her signature ball gown. She wears her original servant clothes after being sent back in time. Her original wedding gown is torn, but near the end of the movie she is dressed in a stunning full-skirted white wedding gown trimmed with bows and ribbons, along with a tiara and puffy veil, ballroom shoes, choker necklace, and diamond earrings, courtesy of her fairy godmother. ﻿